


Thomas, that was a real nice jacket

by hamildone (FourFiveOneDirection)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: I thought this was funny so I'm doing it, M/M, fight me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-15 08:52:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7215808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FourFiveOneDirection/pseuds/hamildone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jefferson wearing that jacket Daveed wore to the tonys (Yeah, that one with the sleeves. You know it) to a cabinet meeting and Hamilton loses his shit. It's pretty cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was a tumblr post and I had to write about it

Thomas Jefferson was known for a lot of things, but nobody ever said that his taste in fashion was bad. Nobody. And if someone did then, you know what, they aren't alive anymore to talk about it. Though there is that one brave soul, Alexander Hamilton who said something one day. He's alive still. Here's how the story goes. 

This was the third cabinet meeting this week and honestly, Hamilton was tired. Not that "I just need to sleep for a few hours and I'll be fine" tired either. It was the "If I have to talk to Thomas Jefferson one more time this week I'm going to either strangle him or Washington for calling the meeting in the first place" tired. Which is why when Jefferson walked into the conference room with James Madison wearing that ridiculous jacket, he immediately ended his conversation with the other cabinet members and began laughing.

The look of bewilderment on Thomas' face only urged him to laugh more, a snort coming out of his nose every few seconds. 

"What could possibly be your issue now, Hamilton?" Jefferson asked, almost as exasperated as Hamilton was with these meetings. 

"Nothing, Secretary. It's just that your" Alexander gasped for a breath and began to start laughing and talking again "your jacket is very....interesting to me" 

"Is it now?" Jefferson said with a strange look on his face. "Would you like it?" 

Hamilton snorted again, "Would I-" he cut off with another bout of laughter, "Would I like it? Jefferson, it's hideous! Why would I want it?"

"Oh, I don't know Hamilton, I think it would look nice on you." Jefferson said in a strange tone. Suddenly the other cabinet members went still, but poor Alexander was still laughing, going along with the joke. 

"Okay, Thomas. I'll wear it." Alexander said in a breathy voice, unable to control his laughter.

Jefferson looked pleasantly surprised by his agreement and slid his jacket off, handing it to Alexander from across the table while sliding a piece of paper in the pocket that Hamilton wouldn't find until much later.

Hamilton slid the jacket on while his shoulders were still slightly shaking from all of his laughter. Despite it being a few sizes too big for him, Jefferson was right, it looked good. Washington walked in a few minutes later and when they stood up to greet him, he gave Alexander a sideways look that depicted confusion. 

After the meeting let out and Hamilton was sufficiently calmed down, he tried to take the jacket off and give it back to Jefferson. He was stopped when two hands prohibited the sleeves from falling off his arms and it was pulled back up. He turned around to see Jefferson's face near his and he almost said something but was cut off by Thomas. Two words "keep it". 

Alexander walked home that night with his hands in the pockets of a very ugly jacket that was too big for him. He felt the piece of paper in the right hand pocket and pulled it out, reading Thomas Jefferson's number out loud. This made him laugh one more time, despite the obvious flirtation. Jefferson was such an idiot, he thought. They had been colleagues for years, Alexander already had his number.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've gotten a lot of nice comments and a few people have asked me to write a sequel soooooo here you go!

The day after the cabinet meeting Hamilton was, in his own words, the most stressed out man on the eastern seaboard. This was no hard feat, considering that he worked closely with the president, the man who literally controlled the entire eastern seaboard. No matter, he couldn't dwell on the stress. What he really needed to do was work on everything that was stressing him out. More pamphlets to write than he could count on a hand and at least three speeches to deliver in the next three days. 

It's no surprise that he forgot all about Jefferson and his coat until that very man was standing in his office, demanding to have it back. "Jefferson, I don't have your coat with me. I don't know what you want me to do about it. I don't even know why you gave it to me in the first place. Full offense, the coat is horrible. It's ugly and not even comfortable."

"Hamilton, it's a piece of artwork. You wouldn't be able to understand even if you wanted to, which I assume you don't."

"Awesome. Wow. We've finally reached an agreement. I don't care about your coat." Alexander answered in a sarcastic tone. 

"Then give it back! I need it for a dinner tomorrow night!" Jefferson said in an almost shrill voice.

"The coat. Is at. My house." Alexander said in a slow voice, obviously trying to calm himself down. "I can bring it to you tomorrow."

"I need it today"

"Well then you'll have to wait until after work. I can give you a ride to my house and back home after if it means you'll let me do my job for the next four hours."

"Whatever, Hamilton." Jefferson said with a mischievous smile. "It's a date."

"Hardly" Alexander scoffed under his breath. 

"Oh I'm sorry. What was that?" Thomas said, a real smile playing on his lips. He was obviously trying to suppress it but was completely unable to. 

"Jefferson, don't you have a job to do?" Alexander said in a voice that almost sounded friendly to Jefferson. Almost. 

Thomas looked at his watch. "Oh shit, you're right, for once. I have a meeting in three minutes on the other side of the building."

"Well then I suggest you run, secretary. Wouldn't want to keep anyone waiting." Alexander said.

"No, I suppose I don't" Thomas replied, looking over Alexander's entire body as he did it. Then he turned on his heel and left, half jogging to his meeting.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What time is it? Show time!!!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know what I'm writing anymore. I'm relatively positive that this is complete shit. Enjoy it anyways!

For a man that wanted his jacket back, Jefferson sure didn't act like it. When Alexander got in his car after work, Thomas sitting beside him, he could almost feel the anger exuding from his body. 

"What did I do this time?" Alexander said in an annoyed voice. Something was clearly bothering Jefferson and he was going to figure it out during this twenty minute ride whether Jefferson wanted to talk about it or not.

"Surprisingly, nothing. I had a meeting today with Charles Lee and-"

"Well that explains everything!" Alexander said with a laugh. No matter how much Jefferson and Hamilton said to hate each other, the hatred of Charles Lee was something that could bring the harshest of enemies together. Simply put, Charles Lee was a douche who thought he knew everything when in fact, knows very little. 

"Yes it does." Thomas agreed. "He was trying to pitch me this idea for a new education bill. Said that he was trying to appease the lobbyists. Anyways, he said he wanted to cut the budget and give all of the kids in public schools tablets instead of having to buy new books. When I asked him how he planned on simultaneously cutting the budget and spending millions of dollars on electronics, he said that he hadn't gotten that far yet. Who proposes a bill and doesn't have the major details worked out?"

"Wow. That's...yikes. I swear his pride will be the death of us all" Alexander said. "But if you don't mind me asking, why was he even talking to you about an education bill? That's not exactly your area of expertise."

"Well, that's what I asked him next. And you know what he said? He said he thought that I was a close friend to him." Thomas laughed more heartily than Alexander had ever seen him before. "Imagine, me, friends with Charles Lee? I'd rather be friends with you!" 

"Wow, Jefferson, that was almost a compliment!"Alexander feigned delight as he pulled into his driveway. "I never knew you felt so strongly about me!" He joked. 

"We both know exactly how I feel about you." Thomas said in a low voice. So low that Alexander almost didn't hear him. He wasn't sure if he should respond at first, or if would even say the right thing. This path was a point of no return and Alexander wasn't really sure how to take the first steps.

"Yeah, we do." Thomas looked at him, shocked. A mix of emotions flooded his eyes and then he got the slightest bit closer to Alexander. In any other setting in would have looked completely natural but they were seated in a car. The way Thomas had moved was deliberate and Alexander was not about to question it. "Maybe we should actually enter my house to get your coat?" Alexander suggested, trying to lighten the mood and maybe diffuse the situation.

"Yeah, uhm, maybe." Jefferson said awkwardly with a tiny smile on his face. Alexander had never seen this awkward, charming version of Thomas Jefferson before and if it made his heart beat a tiny bit faster than normal and his brain turn to mush, nobody really needed to know that.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mess? Mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys so...almost to 1000 hits..that's pretty cool! Thanks for reading!

Thomas got out of Alexander's car with a weight lifted off of his shoulders. He finally had some validation that maybe there was a slight possibility that Alexander was attracted to him. This knowledge made him confident but also made him very aware of what he did and, not wanting to tempt fate, he wasn't exactly sure of what he should do next. So with that, Thomas followed Hamilton up the steps and into his apartment, which was nicer than Thomas expected it to be. 

There were granite counter tops in the kitchen and he could see into the living room which was spacious and had high walls decorated with paintings that were likely by unknown artists. Despite the fact that Alexander's apartment was nice, it was just like Thomas had expected it to be. There were books piled high in corners and paper with unintelligible scribbles written on them spread across the floor. 

A laptop was open on a side table in the living room and Alexander went right to it. "Checking your email already?" Thomas commented. "You just got home."

"Well someone has to be aware of what's going on. It might as well be me." Alexander replied with an expressionless face. "So what do you think?"

"What do I think of you having an unhealthy obsession with the state of the government? I think you should be locked up in a mental institution." Thomas replied, a smile emanating from his face.

"No!" Laughed Alexander. "My place. What do you think of it?"

"I think that if we somehow managed to turn your personality into an apartment, this is what it would look like. Elegant but messy."

"I think that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me." Alexander replied, face serious but in a very sarcastic voice. 

"We both know that's not true." Thomas said before he had time to bite his tongue. The one thing Thomas had always disliked about himself was his inability to keep his mouth shut. This was a prime example of one of those times. He practically slapped a hand over his mouth. If Alexander had noticed anything weird about how Jefferson was acting, he didn't show it. His eyes barely met Thomas' as he looked over his computer screen. 

"Yeah, you're right. I've been meaning to ask you about that."

Oh no was the only thought that Thomas could think. Alexander obviously didn't feel the same way. This wasn't going to go well. Oh no, oh no, oh no.

"The day you gave me your jacket," Alexander started. "You put your phone number in it. Was that for me or do you keep that in your pocket because you cant remember your own number?"

Shit.

"It was for you." Thomas said. If he was going to be humiliated might as well be truthful about it.

"I knew it! You're an idiot!" Alexander jumped from the couch, knocking the computer off his lap and onto the side of the couch. 

"I'm sorry, what?" Thomas asked. Definitely not the response he was expecting.

"Jefferson do you know how long we've been working with each other? Twenty three years! Twenty three whole years and you think I never got a hold of your number? If you wanted to ask me out you could have been like "Hey Hamilton text me" but instead you had to give me an ugly jacket and tell me I'm cute. It's like we're in high school."

"Uhhh" Was Jefferson's only response as Alexander disappeared into another room and then reappeared a few seconds later with his coat. 

"Anyways, here's your coat back. I took the liberty of hanging it up for you so it wouldn't wrinkle. By the way, I put my phone number in your pocket in case you didn't have mine but I'm positive that you do."

"Yeah um, thanks?" Thomas said.

"No problem." Answered Alexander. "And we should also go on a date this weekend. Maybe Saturday night? Or would you prefer afternoon? If you aren't already busy, obviously." 

"Yeah uh, that sounds great." Thomas said as he was being ushered towards the door by Alexander, who was probably not intending to be rude but itching to start writing into the early morning. Once he was at the door he turned around to see a very nervous Alexander Hamilton. "So I'll-!" Thomas was cut off by a quick kiss from Alexander, who then backed up into his apartment and closed the door, leaving a stunned Jefferson standing in the hallway. "see you tomorrow." Thomas finished his sentence.


End file.
